Brisingr
by kornmaster58
Summary: My take on how I think the third book of the Inheritance cycle should be. My first Eragon fan-fic, so I hope you like it!*to those of you who have read the first ch. there are going to be a few changes , but nothing drastic. enjoy.


Author's Note: This is my first Eragon story. This is how I think Brisingr, the third book in the Inheritance Cycle should be. I am open to any criticism you may give me.

Disclaimer I do not own Eragon or any other book in the Inheritance Cycle. It belongs to Christopher Paolini.

**Brisingr**

Chapter 1: The Aftermath

Eragon and Saphira were walking through the corpses that were littered everywhere. It was a day after the battle at the Burning Plains and bodies were still everywhere. They were walking back to the tents to meet Nasuada for a meeting.

_I just don't understand Saphira. _He thought.

_Understand what little one?_

_Understand the reason why so many innocent people have to die just because of one crazy man._

_There is no reason for the innocent to die, but we have to fight to make sure this many people won't have to die again._

_You're right Saphira._

_I usually am aren't I?_ She replied smugly.

At this Eragon laughed. When they finally got to Nasuada's tent, Eragon walked in to find Arya and Nasuada talking quietly. Orik was also there, his eyes swollen and puffy, his cheeks wet with tear streaks. Eragon felt a burst of sadness when he looked at Orik as he remembered Hrothgar's death. Eragon was surprised to see that Roran was also there.

" Good. You're finally here Eragon. Now we can start." said Nasuada.

Eragon took a seat next to his cousin as Saphira poked her head through the flap.

" Okay now we can discuss our plans. We do not know how much longer King Orrin can keep supplying us since he does have his own people to worry about. Things are also going to be harder because of King Hrothgar's death." said Nasuada. She shot Orik a sympathetic look before continuing.

" However, I need to know what each of you are doing before I can start planning." She finished.

" Well I am heading back to Farthen Dur with the other dwarves to bury--" He stopped , trying to choke back a sob as he continued. " To bury King Hrothgar along with the other dwarves who died."

"Of course Orik. What about you Arya? " asked Nasuada.

" I am going to stay here for a few months until everything gets settled back down, then I will return to Ellesmera to report to Queen Islanzadi." she replied.

" Okay. I already know that you will be going off to find the Razac and rescue Katrina, so what off you Eragon?" said Nasuada as she, and everyone else turned to him.

" I will be following Roran to rescue Katrina of course, after which I will go to Ellesmera to complete my training." he replied coolly.

" Very well. Do try to hurry back though because we need you." Nasuada said as she got up.

" Of course my Lady." Eragon replied as he bowed, said good bye to Arya and Orik, the walked through the flap of the tent with Roran following.

" Thank you Eragon for coming with me to find Katrina." said Roran once they got back to their tent.

" Don't worry about. You're my brother, so I would do anything for you. I do have to ask you for one favor though. Could we possibly wait leave a day after tomorrow. I have to keep a promise that I made to someone and its very important." He asked.

Although he looked pained about Roran complied and began stripping out of his clothes. As Eragon followed suit he reached out for Saphira with his mind, though she was always there.

_Do you think I mad e the right decision to go with Roran first before finishing my training?_ he asked.

_Do you regret your choice?_

_No. I don't._

_Well then I think you just answered your own question._

_Okay. We're going to heal Elva tomorrow morning so get some sleep._

_Sure. Though you need it more than I do. Good night little one._

_Good night Saphira._

Eragon got into bed after his talk with Saphira and laid his head down as he slowed his heartbeat and closed his eyes, thinking about what lay in their futures.

--

Please review! I probably didn't do to well but please review and tell me if you think I'm missing something. For those of you who do read this I will try to make the next chapter longer. This was just to get the mood for the story. PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
